1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for producing fungi and more particularly relates to an apparatus, system and method of creating an extended shelf life for the cultivation of fungi by segregating fungi producing substrates in a vessel and combining the substrates at a desired time and place to produce fungi byproducts for the ecosystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
By way of educational background, a fungus is a member of a large group of eukaryotic organisms that includes microorganisms such as yeasts and molds, as well as the more familiar mushrooms. These organisms are classified in kingdom Fungi. Mushrooms are a type of fungi that need very few elements to grow. They grow best in a darker, cooler environments on a simple substrate. Mushrooms are a source of food and have many medicinal benefits. Mushrooms are also precious for ecosystems, as recyclers for wood and organic material.
An ecosystem is a community of living organisms, such as plants, animals and microbes, in conjunction with the nonliving components of their environment things like air, water and mineral soil, interacting as a system. These biotic and abiotic components are regarded as linked together through nutrient cycles and energy flows.
In many instances, mushrooms and other fungi are the only organisms that can digest the tough and fibrous lignin in wood, and make it available for other organisms. Mushroom cultivation spent substrate is very nutritive and improve soil structure. Mushrooms are also great recyclers and healers of modern society. They can grow on waste, such as coffee ground or cardboard, and some have strong soil remediation properties, such as decontaminating petroleum pollution.
Typically, a production substrate combined with a spawn substrate provides the substance that the fungus uses as food. The mycelium of the fungus grows through this kind of substrate, secreting enzymes that dissolve part of the substrate, and absorbing the nutrition that results.
Often, mushroom growing techniques require the correct combination of humidity, temperature, substrate growth medium, and starter culture. Wild harvests, outdoor log inoculation, and indoor trays all provide these elements. For example, mycelium, or actively growing mushroom culture, is placed on a substrate, usually sterilized grains such as rye or millet, and induced to grow into those grains.
Even though the above cited system and method for producing fungi for use in the ecosystem address some of the needs of the market, a method for producing fungi on demand is still desired.